Weather
by GabyGaluh
Summary: Awan itu adalah dirimu, Kibummie… Putih, bersih, dan lembut, sama sepertimu, tapi satu hal yang membuatnya semakin mirip denganmu adalah dia dan dirimu sama-sama susah untuk diraih./ Hujan dan dirimu itu satu, disatu sisi kalian berdua memang tampak dingin, tetapi disisi yang lainnya, kalian berdua selalu memberikan kesejukkan bagi orang-orang di sekeliling kalian. Ini SiBum Couple


**Tittle: Weather.**

**Author: GabyGaluh**

**Disclaimers: Terinspirasi dari "Drabble A to Z" karya Jung Hyun Hyo. Ini Fanfiction untuk semua Pegaxue-deul. Tidak ada sequel. **

**Summary: Awan itu adalah dirimu, Kibummie… Putih, bersih, dan lembut, sama sepertimu, tapi satu hal yang membuatnya semakin mirip denganmu adalah dia dan dirimu sama-sama susah untuk diraih./ Hujan dan dirimu itu satu, disatu sisi kalian berdua memang tampak dingin, tetapi disisi yang lainnya, kalian berdua selalu memberikan kesejukkan bagi orang-orang di sekeliling kalian.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, SchoolLife. **

**Casts: Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. **

**Pair: Sibum (Always).**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Ide Pasaran, Kegilaan aku dalam menghadapi kelangkaan fanfiction SiBum .**

**.**

**.**

**I Hope You Like It ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**!

**.**

**.**

**-CLOUD- **

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!" Ucap seorang namja manis kepada namja tampan di belakangnya yang sedari tadi selalu mengikuti si namja manis kemana pun dia pergi.

"Aku memang satu arah denganmu kok, lagipula kita bisa pergi kesana berdua" Ucap si namja tampan sambil menunjukan senyuman mautnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapa saja kecuali namja manis di depannya ini.

"Dasar pembohong" sangkal si namja manis "Bilang saja hyung sedaritadi mencari kesempatan untuk dekat denganku" Lanjut si namja manis sedikit narsis.

"Apakah hal itu kelihatan dari wajahku?" Tanya si namja tampan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Si namja manis hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Tidak bosankah Siwon hyung mengikutiku?" Tanya si namja manis terhadap si namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Siwon itu.

"Tidak, karena hyung mencintai Kibummie" Ucap Siwon sambil mengecup pipi bulat Kibum. Kibum tampak terkejut dengan perbuatan hyungnya itu, tapi dia hanya diam sambil mengusap kasar bekas ciuman Siwon di pipinya.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai, hyung" Jawab Kibum mantap yang hanya dibalas dengan seringaian dari Siwon.

"Hyung harus melakukan apa supaya Kibummie mencintai hyung?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Simple… Menjauhlah dariku" Jawab Kibum dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tampaknya hyung tidak bisa melakukannya" Kibum hanya bisa memutar matanya-kembali-melihat jawaban yang diberikan hyungnya ini. Berusaha mengabaikan hyungnya, Kibum menatap jauh kedepan. Menatap pohon teduh yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

.

"Percuma kalau kau ke tempat seperti ini, tapi kau hanya fokus terhadap buku tebalmu itu" Ucap Siwon lalu berbaring diatas rumput hijau sambil menikmati pemandangan langit cerah pada hari ini. Ya… Mereka berdua sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolah mereka dan tampaknya ucapan Siwon barusan hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kibum, buktinya Kibum masih asik dengan duniannya sendiri yaitu membaca buku.

Merasa diabaikan Siwon pun menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum supaya Kibum tertidur di sampingnya. Kibum yang awalnya berniat protes, mengurungkan niatnya kembali karena ucapannya terpotong oleh perkataan Siwon.

"Ada yang lebih menarik daripada buku tebalmu" Ucap Siwon sambil mengarahkan tangannya keatas. Seolah terhipnotis, Kibum pun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Siwon. Disana, Langit biru perpadu dengan kumpulan awan putih yang membuatnya tampak begitu indah.

_"Awan itu adalah dirimu, Kibummie… Putih, bersih, dan lembut, sama sepertimu, tapi satu hal yang membuatnya semakin mirip denganmu adalah dia dan dirimu sama-sama susah untuk diraih"_ Ucap Siwon tersenyum lembut lalu menutup kedua matanya berusaha menikmati suasana cerah pada hari ini, Kibum pun mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap awan ke arah Siwon bermaksud untuk meminta penjelasan atas perkataan Siwon tadi. Tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Siwon yang sedang tersenyum lembut sambil menutup kedua matanya. Dalam benak Kibum satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Siwon saat ini adalah…

"Tampan" gumannya sambil terus menatap Siwon.

Seakan langsung tersadar akan perkataannya tadi, Kibum langsung membalik tubuhnya hingga sekarang dia memunggungi Siwon.

_'Semoga dia tidak mendengarnya'_ batin Kibum sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Kibum ketaui, sebenarnya namja dibelakangnya kini telah tersenyum lebar karena sang namja mendengar ucapannya barusan.

**-RAIN-**

"Siwon hyung! Berhentilah mengikutiku, sebentar lagi hujan, lebih baik Siwon hyung pulang saja sana!" Usir seorang namja manis terhadap namja tampan bernama Siwon itu.

"Hyung tidak bisa membiarkan Bummie pulang sendirian" balas Siwon masih sambil mengikuti langkah kecil kaki Kibum.

"Tidak, hyung. Nanti hyung bisa sakit, lebih baik sekarang hyung pulang" ucap Kibum berusaha sabar dengan sifat keras kepala hyungnya yang satu ini bahkan dia sekarang sudah menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Tidak mau" ucap Siwon mantap melihat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya Siwon pun juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sekarang, hyung"

"Tidak mau, Kibummie"

"Sekarang, Choi Siwon"

"Tidak mau, Kim Kibum"

"Sekarang"

"Tidak mau"

"Sekarang"

"Tidak mau"

"Arrrggghh… Terserah hyung sajalah" ucap Kibum lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi baru beberapa langkah Kibum berjalan tiba-tiba….

_ZREEESSHH!_

Hujan turun dengan derasnya membutnya terpaku. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tangannya.

"Ayo cari tempat berteduh" ucap Siwon sambil menarik Kibum menuju tempat berteduh terdekat dan Kibum hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"Hujannya deras sekali, Kibummie. Tampaknya butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk reda" ucap Siwon kepada Kibum yang sedaritadi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung kira kita terjebak disini karena siapa?" Ucap Kibum sambil menatap Siwon sebal.

"Aku hanya mau mengantarmu pulang saja, Kibummie" jawab Siwon santai yang membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kibum.

"Hei, Kibummie… Berhentilah cemberut seperti itu, tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa dirimu dan hujan itu sama?" Ucapan Siwon ini membuat kedua alis Kibum mengkerut tanda tak mengerti.

_"Hujan dan dirimu itu satu, disatu sisi kalian berdua memang tampak dingin, tetapi disisi yang lainnya, kalian berdua selalu memberikan kesejukkan bagi orang-orang di sekeliling kalian"_ Ucap Siwon sambil menutup kedua matanya mencoba meresapi sejuknya hujan pada hari itu, sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa menatap Siwon dalam diam.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, hyung" ucap Kibum kemudian sambil mencoba menepis pengalaman mereka beberapa hari yang lalu di bukit belakang sekolah dari kepalanya.

Tapi respon yang diberikan oleh Siwon hanya sebuah senyum manis yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Kibum yang melihat respon Siwon hanya kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu meletakan tasnya diatas kepalanya. Siwon yang melihat tingkah aneh Kibum pun bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Siwon sambil menatap heran Kibum.

"Menerobos hujan" sahut Kibum santai, lalu mulai berlari menerobos hujan.

"Hei, Kim Kibum. Tunggu aku" ucap Siwon cepat saat Kibum meninggalkannya di tempat berteduh mereka tadi.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya membiarkan Siwon berlari mengikutinya, karena ada satu hal yang harus dia lakukan sekarang yaitu berlari secepatnya menuju rumah, karena sejujurnya dia sudah tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

**-SNOW- **

**Kibum POV**

_"Hatchi!"_ Bersinku untuk yang sekian kalinya di pagi ini. Aku sangat menyesal dengan keputusanku kemarin untuk menerobos hujan. Jika saja aku tau bahwa aku akan sakit setelahnya, aku pasti akan memilih untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Kibummie? Gwenchana?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku dengan raut wajah khawatir.

_'Tch, dia pikir aku sakit gara-gara siapa?'_ Batinku sambil menatap sebal kearah Siwon hyung.

"Hahaha, tampaknya Kibummie masih marah ne? Hyung minta maaf kalau begitu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tapi aku hanya mengabaikan perkataannya karena aku masih kesal dengannya.

"Kibummie~ Mianhe" ucapnya sekali lagi bahkan sekarang tangannya sudah mulai menggenggam tanganku, namun dengan segera kutepiskan tangannya dari tanganku lalu…

_"Hatchi!"_ Aku kembali bersin dengan suksesnya.

"Kibummie, kau tampak pucat. Mau hyung antar ke UKS?" Ucap Siwon hyung khawatir.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja, hyung tidak usah khawatir. Lagipula Mr. Lee akan masuk sebentar lagi" ucapku sambil menatap kedepan kelas. Lalu tak beberapa lama kemudian Mr. Lee datang.

"Pagi, anak-anak. Apa kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas kalian yang saya berikan kemarin?" Tanya Mr. Lee yang justru membuatku tegang pasalnya aku belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikannya karena kemarin sesampainya aku di rumah, aku langsung tertidur karena kelelahan.

_DEG!_

Jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat saat Mr. Lee melihat kearahku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kim Kibum kau tidak mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan?" Tanyanya masih dengan tatapan tajam dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala karena jujur sekali aku takut dengan tatapan Mr. Lee.

"Sekarang keluar dari kelasku, Kim Kibum!" Usir Mr. Lee dan diriku hanya mampu mengikuti perintahnya untuk keluar kelas.

**POV End**

Kibum pun keluar dari kelas itu dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Siwon, yang melihat hal itu pun segera menyembunyikan tugas yang sudah diselesaikannya semalam dikolong mejanya.

"Choi Siwon kau juga tidak mengerjakan tugasmu?" Tanya Mr. Lee yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Siwon.

"Kau, keluar juga dari kelasku!" Usir Mr. Lee kepada Siwon, bila Kibum keluar kelas dengan wajah yang ditekuk, lain halnya dengan Siwon yang keluar dengan wajah sumringah.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hyung ada disini?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap heran ke Siwon pasalnya seingatnya Siwon telah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Mr. Lee, lalu kenapa Siwon ada disini?

"Menemanimu" Jawab Siwon singkat sambil tersenyum manis namun Kibum hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Siwon. Siwon kembali hanya tersenyum melihat respon Kibum terhadapnya lalu duduk disampingnya sambil menatap lurus kearah jendela didepan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Wah… Salju pertama di musim dingin, Kibummie lihatlah" sahut Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah luar jendela. Siwon yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kibum pun mengalihkan padangannya kearah Kibum dan dilihatnya Kibum sedang memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Kibummie, Gwenchana? Kalau kibummie mau tidur, tidur di pundak hyung saja" ucap Siwon dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, hyung!" Jawab Kibum dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah Siwon lalu memejamkan kembali matanya, Siwon hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya melihat respon yang diberikan Kibum.

_"Kibummie~, aku rasa kau dan salju itu mirip. Di satu sisi kalian tampak dingin, tapi di sisi yang lainnya kalian berdua itu tampak rapuh. Aku tau, sebenarnya dirimu membutuhkan seseorang untuk selalu berada disisimu, jadi bisakah aku menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu, Kibummie"_ monolog Siwon karena _PLUK!_ kepala Kibum tiba-tiba bersandar pada pundaknya, senyum sumringah pun terkembang di bibir Siwon.

"Tuh kan, kau itu sebenarnya membutuhkan diriku, Kibummie. Tapi kau terlalu malu mengakuinya. Untuk itu biarkanlah aku selalu berada disisimu terus " Ucap Siwon sambil berusaha melepaskan jas sekolahnya tanpa harus membangunkan Kibum. Setelah itu, menyelimuti Kibum dengan jas sekolahnya.

"Karena yang perlu kau ketaui adalah aku, seorang Choi Siwon sangat mencintai seorang Kim Kibum" lanjut Siwon sambil menyamankan posisi kepala Kibum di pundaknya setelah itu menyusul Kibum ke alam mimpi.

**-SUN-**

"Choi Siwon! Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju olahragamu?" Tanya seorang guru kepada seorang namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon.

"Aku melupakannya, Park Seonsaengmin" Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum berjuta watt miliknya. Sang guru mulai naik darah melihat kelakuan salah satu muridnya ini akhirnya memutuskan.

"Sekarang keluar dari sini dan belutut dan berjemurlah didepan tiang bendera!" Usir Park Seonsaengmin kepada Siwon. Siwon yang mendengar hukumannya dari Park Seonsaengmin pun segera melaksanakannya, takut memicu kemarahan guru olahraganya yang terkenal killer itu.

Siwon pun pergi dari gedung lapangan sekolah menuju halaman sekolah tanpa pernah menyadari bahwa sedaritadi seorang namja manis yang menggunakan baju olahraga yang sedikit kebesaran terus menatapnya.

_'Itu karena aku'_ Batin si namja manis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

"Aissh.. Aku melupakannya" Monolog seorang namja manis.

"Kau kenapa, Kibummie?" Tanya seorang namja tampan kepada si namja manis yang ternyata bernama Kibum itu.

"Bukan urusan, Siwon hyung" Ucap Kibum sinis. Mengerti mengapa si namja manis bertingkah seperti ini padanya, malahan memicu senyum joker dibibirnya.

"Ini.. Pakailah, Hyung tidak memerlukannya" Ucap si namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon sambil menyerahkan baju olahraganya kepada Kibum lalu bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang memasang raut wajah heran, namun tak lama kemudian senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Gomawo, Hyung" Ucap Kibum sambil menatap pintu kelasnya yang dilewati oleh Siwon beberapa menit yang lalu.

**Flashback Off **

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul pada hari ini, tak terkecuali sebuah sekolah elit tempat Siwon dan Kibum bersekolah. Di lapangan sekolah tersebut terdapat seorang namja tampan yang sedang berlutut didepan tiang bendera yang ternyata sedang menjalankan hukumannya bernama Choi Siwon. Tampaknya Park Seonsaengmin ini tampak sangat kejam dengan salah satu murid tampannya ini karena membiarkannya muridnya ini kehujanan.

"Lelah sekali" Monolog Siwon sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Dirinya berserta bajunya sudah basah sedaritadi karena kehujanan, kasihan sekali makhluk tampan ini. Namun beberapa menit kemudian Siwon tidak lagi merasakan air hujan yang menyetuh kulitnya, padahal disekitarnya hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

Penasaran, Siwon mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat penyebab dirinya tidak kehujanan. Ternyata ada seseorang yang memayunginya dan orang itu adalah…

"Kibummie?" Ucap Siwon sambil memandang tak percaya orang yang memayunginya.

"Cepat lakukan kembali hukuman hyung. Aku disini hanya untuk memayungi hyung saja" Ucap Kibum menatap jauh kedepan _'karena aku tidak mau hyung sakit'_ Lanjut Kibum dalam hati. Mendengar alasan Kibum disini sambil memayunginya membuat Siwon bahagia.

_"Kau tau Kibummie, Kau sama seperti matahari… Kalian berdua sama-sama menghangatkan"_ Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum sambil kembali melaksanakan hukumannya dengan lebih semangat karena ada Kibum disisinya.

_'Jadi menurutnya aku ini menghangatkan?'_ Batin Kibum yang malahan memicu rona merah untuk menjalar di kedua pipinya.

**-RAINBOW-**

"Sudah lama kita tidak jalan bedua" Ucap seorang namja tampan kepada namja manis di sebelahnya.

"Jangan senang dulu, Siwon hyung. Kita jalan berdua karena kita kebetulan sama-sama terjebak hujan saat pulang" Ralat si namja manis mengenai jalan berdua dengan si namja tampan bernama Siwon itu.

"Tetapi aku bersyukur karena kita sama-sama terjebak hujan, kalau kita tidak terjebak hujan manamungkin hyung pulang bersama Kibummie" Ucap Siwon sambil menatap si namja manis bernama Kibum. Kibum yang dilihat Siwon hanya diam saja sambil melanjutkan kembali perjalanan pulangnya.

.

.

.

.

Kibum yang bosan dengan pemandangan didepannya pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan kearah langit biru yang beberapa jam lalu menumpahkan airnya dari sana. Tak sengaja retina matanya menatap sesuatu yang indah dilangit, samar-samar dia berguman..

"Pelangi… Indahnya…" Gumanan Kibum ini tentu saja didengar Siwon yang berada persis di sebelahnya. Siwon pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan didepannya kearah Kibum dan…

_DEG! DEG! DEG!…._

Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat saat melihat keadaan Kibum, bagaimana tidak? Pancaran mata Kibum pada saat terpesona dengan pelangi… Membuat Kibum semakin 'cantik' di mata Siwon.

"Bagiku, masih ada yang lebih indah daripada pelangi" Ucapan Siwon ini memancing Kibum untuk melihat kearahnya.

_"Pancaran matamu, menurutku, hhmmm… pancaran matamu lebih indah daripada pelangi"_ Ucapan Siwon ini membuat langkah Kibum berhenti, lalu Kibum membalikan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap Siwon serta menatap Siwon dalam berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam tatapan Siwon namun hasil nihil yang didapatkannya.

Lama saling bertatapan, Siwon pun berjalan mendekati Kibum sehingga sekarang Kibum berada tepat di depannya, masih dengan menatap Kibum, Siwon menundukan sedikit tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kibum, Siwon semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Kibum. Sadar akan situasi, bukannya berontak, Kibum justru memejamkan mata. Siwon tak sedikitpun ragu dan dengan pelan, diraihnya bibir merah menggoda milik Kibum dengan bibir tipis miliknya. Lama menempel, dilumatnya pelan bibir atas Kibum dengan penuh perasaan. Setelah itu Siwon pun menjilat bibir bawah Kibum, membuat Kibum geli dan membuka sedikit bibirnya. Dengan cepat lidah Siwon masuk kedalam goa hangat milik Kibum. Siwon menggerakkan lidahnya pelan membuat Kibum memiringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya berciuman. Tindakan Kibum ini justru membuat Siwon lebih leluasa mengeksplorasi gua hangat milik Kibum.

Tersadar karena pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis membuat Siwon terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan bibir Kibum. Siwon bisa melihat wajah Kibum yang sudah merah dengan sempurna.

Seakan langsung tersadar akan ciumannya dengan Siwon Kibum pun dengan segera mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya. Setelah itu Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Siwon sambil meruntuki kebodohannya yang terlalu terlena dengan ciuman Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Siwon yang ditinggal Kibum pun hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya, senyum manis pun terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

_'Bahkan bibirnya lebih manis dari pada pelangi'_ Batin Siwon sambil menyentuh bibir tipisnya yang beberapa menit yang lalu merasakan bibir merah milik Kibum.

**-WIND-**

"Hyung, ada burung bangau untukmu"

"Ah.. Terimakasih adik manis"

"Iya, tapi burung bangau ini bukan milikku" Seorang namja manis bernama lengkap Kim Kibum ini memandang heran ke arah anak kecil yang beberapa menit lalu memberikannya origami berbentuk burung bangau.

"Apa maksudmu, adik manis?"

"Entahlah~ tadi aku disuruh seorang hyung tampan supaya memberikan burung bangau itu untuk hyung. Orang itu juga menyuruh hyung untuk membuka origaminya"

"Oh, baiklah.. Hyung akan melakukannya nanti" Si anak hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya lalu pergi dari tempat Kibum. Kibum pun melakukan hal yang disuruh_ 'hyung tampan' _melalui anak manis tersebut, perlahan dibukannya lipatan origami burung bangau tersebut dan tampaklah tulisan dibalik lipatan tersebut.

_'Aku sangat mencintaimu #1′ _

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Namun, kemudian dia mengacuhkannya dan kembali menekuni kegiatanya yang sempat tertunda yaitu, membaca buku.

Baru beberapa menit terlewati, seorang anak manis berpipi bulat menghampiri Kibum lalu memberikannya burung bangau persis seperti anak yang baru menghampirinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kembali Kibum melakukan hal yang dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu tentu saja setelah mengucapkan terimakasih terhadap anak itu, Kibum membuka lipatan origami itu lalu membaca isinya. Tak ada yang berbeda dari kertas origami tersebut, yang berbeda hanyalah dibelakang kalimat pada kertas itu diganti dengan _'#2′_.

.

.

.

.

Kibum merasa sedikit kesal karena terus dipermainkan oleh anak-anak manis tersebut. Jika Kibum menanyakan siapa sebenarnya _'hyung tampan'_ yang melakukan hal ini pasti hanya di balas oleh mereka dengan sebuah senyuman, tak hanya itu kejadian ini terus berulang hingga ke-14 kalinya. Jika saja Kibum tau siapa pelaku di balik ini semua, Kibum pastikan sepatu yang sedang dipakainya sekarang ini akan bersarang dimuka orang tersebut.

Kibum gelisah dalam posisi duduknya, gelisah karena memikirkan siapa sang pelaku pemberian origami burung bangau tersebut. Kibum yang terlalu asik dengan pikirannya tak menyadari bahwa seorang namja tampan sedang mendekati dirinya lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. Kibum pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pelaku penepukan tersebut sambil berkata.

"Kenapa lagi, Adik Ma- Siwon hyung?"

"Hyung~ tadi ada seorang namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon memberikan burung bangau ini pada hyung melaluiku, katanya hyung harus membukannya lalu menjawabnya" Ucap Siwon meniru ucapan salah satu anak yang tadi menghampiri Kibum dengan nada khas anak kecil yang menurut Kibum sangat tidak cocok untuk Siwon.

"Jadi ini semua ulahmu, hyung?"

"Bukan, tapi ulah Choi Siwon"

"Choi Siwon adalah kamu, hyung"

"Lebih baik kau segera menjawabnya" Ucap Siwon tak sabaran sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bahkan aku belum membukanya, hyung" Ucap Kibum sambil membuka lipatan origami tersebut lalu membacanya secara seksama.

_'Aku sangat mencintaimu #15, Apakah kau juga sangat mencintaiku?'_

"Hentikan ulah konyolmu, hyung. Ini memalukan" Ucap Kibum setelah membaca isi surat tersebut. Bukannya menjawab, Siwon malahan menundukan sedikit tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kibum, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Kibum hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Kibum tidak bisa melakukan apapun, pasalnya sekarang tubuhnya terjebak diantara bangku taman yang didudukinya dan tubuh Siwon.

"A-pa yang hyung lakukan?" Ucap Kibum terbata yang sukses membuatnya teringat kembali akan ciumannya dengan Siwon. Mengingatnya membuat kedua pipi bulat Kibum merona merah, Siwon yang melihat wajah blushing Kibum hanya tersenyum manis.

_"Perasaanmu itu sama seperti angin, tak terlihat, tapi dapat kurasakan. Kau memang tak terlihat mencintaiku, tapi jauh dibalik itu semua aku merasakan bahwa kau sebenarnya mencintaiku."_

Kibum hanya mampu diam, lagi-lagi perumpamaan tentang dirinya yang diberikan Siwon untuknya. Mendorong bahu Siwon keras sehingga tubuh Siwon sedikit jauh darinya, lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Kibum berniat meninggalkan taman tersebut. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Kibum berjalan teriakan Siwon membuat terhenti.

"Kim Kibum, Saranghae!" Kibum tampak terkejut dengan ucapan frontal Siwon. Namun, tak beberapa lama Kibum tersenyum lalu membalikan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang menghadap Siwon.

"Nado Saranghae, Siwon hyung" Ucap Kibum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya. Siwon yang mendengar jawaban Kibum tersenyum tipis, buru-buru Siwon melepaskan mantelnya sambil berlari kearah Kibum lalu memakaikan mantelnya kepada Kibum dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Anginnya sangat kencang, Aku tidak ingin Kau sakit" Bisik Siwon dari belakang tubuh Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa mematung mendapatkan perilaku tersebut dari Siwon. Namun, tak lama senyum manis pun menghiasi bibir merahnya. Siwon yang melihat Kibum tersenyum dari belakang tubuh Kibum ikutan tersenyum, Lalu menarik tangan Kibum dengan penuh cinta sambil berkata.

"Ayo Pulang, Kibummie"

Namun, Siwon tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Kibum. Diliriknya Kibum melalui ekor matanya, Sekarang, dia mengetaui mengapa Kibum tak kunjung menjawab dirinya karena mungkin Kibum terlalu sibuk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END **

**.**

**.**

**Mind RnR?**

**A/N: Hai, Mungkin udah ada beberapa orang yang mengenal aku. It's me Gabriela Galuh or Gaby. Etelah menjadi penulis abal-abal di WordPress dan Grup SiBum Shipper, aku mulai menjelajahi . Mungkin diantara kalian udah pernah ada yang baca fanfiction ini karena fanfiction ini dulu dibuat untuk SBDL 2014. So, salam kenal ^^.**


End file.
